


Reasons Why I Love You

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Scenting, Serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki still has to pinch himself to believe that Victor Nikiforov is his husband and soulmate.Victor decides it’s time to give Yuuri a not-so-gentle hint about their relationship.





	Reasons Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Put your dentist on standby - some serious tooth-rotting fluff in this one 
> 
> (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

                Victor looked around the room and smiled, his hands on his hips in a satisfied stance. Makkachin huffed his approval, which earned him a cuddle from the omega human.

                “Yuuri’s going to be so happy!” Victor beamed excitedly.

                As if on cue, he heard the click of Yuuri’s key in the front door, the slight rattle of the door handle. Barely able to contain the butterflies in his stomach, Victor ducked behind the coach and hid from his husband.

                Yuuri called out to him, but he stayed silent, trying desperately to supress his giggles.

                Makkachin bounded out of the den to greet the young alpha, his pink tongue lolling joyfully. He leapt into Yuuri’s open arms, almost knocking him to the floor.

                “Hey there, boy!” Yuuri laughed as the poodle jumped to lick his face. He loved being welcomed home like this, his alpha sense of pride swelling at the affection.

                He looked up, expecting to see Victor follow suit. When he didn’t come out of the den, Yuuri frowned, puzzled.

                “Where’s Victor?” he asked Makkachin as he tickled his tummy. Makkachin yapped, his large black eyes twinkling under chocolate-brown curls. Yuuri smirked to himself; Makkachin never answered him, yet he always expected him to, and he wasn’t sure if that was an alpha thing, or if simply because the poodle seemed to almost understand him.

                He sniffed the air, looking for the tell-tale rose scent of his mate, and frowned again. The scent was very faint, almost non-existent, as though Victor hadn’t been home all day. Either that, or he had been on one of his spring-cleaning spurts and had used too much scent neutraliser.

                Makkachin, having gotten bored with his belly scratches, padded back to the den, glancing back at his master. Yuuri raised a quizzical eyebrow and pursed his lips.

                If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Makkachin wanted him to follow him.

                Makkachin yapped at him again before disappearing into the den.

                Yuuri dropped his keys into the dish on the side table in the hall and hung up his jacket on the coat rack before making his way to the den. He tried to sniff the air again, but his sense of smell was being thrown off. He was right – Victor must have used scent neutralisers for his senses to be so confused.

                He slowly pushed the door open a little more, the gap that Makkachin had made wasn’t enough for him to peek inside. The light was dim, long shadows were dancing up the walls.

                Yuuri’s frown deepened – candlelight?

                He stepped into the den and gasped, his mouth hanging agape.

                The cosy little room was lit by what looked like a hundred candles, all dotted around on various mirrored dishes, the light being reflected on their silver surfaces. The thick curtains had been drawn, blocking out the setting sun and plunging the room into an artificial night. The large, squishy couch had been pushed from its usual spot in the centre of the room to the far side, and the enormous terracotta rug was almost invisible under the beautiful nest that had been set out.

                Yuuri felt his heart flutter. The nest was filled with the softest, fluffiest blankets and throws that he had bought for Victor over the years, each connected to a memory; the golden square blanket that Yuuri bought when Victor had agreed to be his coach and he had wanted to give him something to make him feel more at home at his parents’ onsen; the blue velvety one that he bought the omega in Barcelona after winning his silver medal; the thick cream-coloured wool throw from when Victor had fallen ill and he had stayed by his side for three days, checking his temperature and mopping his brow.

                Yuuri smiled as he gazed at that particular throw. He remembered how, in a feverish haze, Victor had cuddled into him for the very first time and had asked him to scent him, saying it would make him feel better. Yuuri had almost fallen off the couch in fright – the very idea of him, a plain, boring alpha, scenting the world’s most successful omega, was laughable – but the pleading sparkle in Victor’s sapphire eyes had broken his resolve; it would have taken a heart of stone to refuse those eyes.

                His eyes wandered slowly over the nest, a thousand memories flooding his mind. Their first official date (a picnic in the park on a cool, spring afternoon), the first time they had made love…

                His eyes grew wide when he saw the centre of the nest was made of a silky, deep red sheet. The sheet he had laid on their bed the night they had first exchanged Bond Marks. He felt a blush spread over his face as he stared at the sheet, remembering how embarrassed and flustered he had been that night, trying to pluck up the courage to ask Victor if he could mark him:

                _“You want to do what to me?” Victor had asked, his eyes wide in surprise._

_Yuuri had blushed furiously and suddenly found his clasped hands to be very interesting. “I…that is, I’d like to – if you want to! Umm…what I’m trying to say is…oh god, this is so bad! I mean, the way I’m asking is bad! What I want to do isn’t bad! I mean, only if you want it too!”_

_Victor had stared at him the whole time he had babbled, not sure whether to interrupt him or let him carry on digging himself into a hole. Of course he knew what Yuuri wanted, he just wanted to see if he would actually say the words._

_Yuuri had finally noticed the twitch in the corner of Victor’s mouth as he had tried to supress a smile._

_“You’re laughing at me.” He had said, almost accusingly._

_Victor had laughed at that point, shaking his head. “Not at all, lyubov moya. It’s just…kind of a shock, I guess.”_

_Yuuri had frowned. “You mean that I would ask?”_

_Victor’s smile had softened. “That you would want to Bond with me.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I want to Bond with you?”_

_Victor had leaned a little closer, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips. “Well? Why don’t you tell me why you want to?”_

_Yuuri’s blush had intensified for a few moments, making the omega smirk. He had run his hand through his hair and cleared his throat before looking deep into Victor’s eyes._

_“Because every time I’m around you, I feel like I’m both falling and flying. I have to pinch myself every morning before we start training because I’m so sure I’m going to wake up and find it’s all been a dream,” he had reached over to circle Victor’s hand with his own, “whenever I touch you, it’s like my skin gets set on fire and I don’t want it to go out,” he had cupped Victor’s now-blushing cheek in his other hand, “I look into your eyes and…I just know I’m where I belong. Here, at your side. If you’ll have me.”_

_Victor had had to remind himself to breathe as Yuuri spoke so softly, so eloquently to him. No one had ever said anything like that to him before and a part of him wanted Yuuri to never stop talking._

_‘Keep saying things like that.’ He had silently prayed._

_It was only when he saw Yuuri stare at him, his beautiful brown eyes flashing with nerves, that he had realised that he was waiting for an answer._

_Victor had answered him with a kiss. A kiss that was a million times softer, deeper, purer than any other kiss they had shared. A kiss that spoke of a lifetime of waiting, of wishing, for a moment like this. A kiss that promised a lifetime of more moments like this._

Yuuri was snapped out of his memories by a sudden movement in his peripheral vision. He turned his head and stiffened, his alpha senses preparing him for an attack.

                The tension in his shoulders melted away when he saw Victor’s grinning face pop out from behind the couch.

                “Vitya…” Yuuri couldn’t think of the right words as he spread his hands wide, gesturing at the room.

                Victor stood up, chewing his lower lip as he grinned. He slid his hands around his mate’s waist and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, the tip of his slender nose brushing up against the scent gland.

                “Do you like it?” he asked quietly.

                “Like it? I love it!” Yuuri beamed, much to the joy of his husband. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and hugged him tight.

                Victor felt his heart do a whole sequence of quad flips, loops and spins. His omega senses were at a peak, so proud of the reaction he had gotten from his alpha.

                Yuuri leaned back a little to look up at Victor’s face, but still kept his arms around his neck. “But I don’t understand…why use scent neutralisers?”

                Victor blushed a little and glanced at the nest for a second. “Well…I was kind of hoping you would scent the nest for me…please?”

                Yuuri’s eyes grew impossibly wide. Omegas didn’t like alphas to scent their nests; they were sanctuaries, only to be shared by their mates and only then with their permission – strong scents were strictly forbidden.

                Victor seemed to sense Yuuri’s shock and released the hold on his waist to take his slightly-smaller hands in his. He brought those hands up and softly brushed his lips over Yuuri’s vanilla-coloured knuckles. He then pressed his forehead to the smaller man’s, smiling as the alpha’s eyelids shuttered closed at the touch. He loved how his mate trusted his touch, even after all this time.

                “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Yuuri,” he pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips to stop him from interrupting him, “and every item in this nest is linked to you. It’s like a map of our whole relationship – from when I was just your coach, to being your lover, to becoming your mate and finally your husband. But the map doesn’t have to stop there; tonight we can add a new landmark to it. I want to create a lifetime of memories with you, lyubov moya, and I want to honour the ones we’ve already made.”

                Yuuri felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. He thought his face was going to break from the strain of his grin as Victor spoke.

                “I want all of that too, watashi no ai.”

                Victor let out a deep purr; he loved it when Yuuri called him that.

                Yuuri reached up to push the silver fringe from in front of Victor’s eye and smiled bashfully. “Actually, I have a surprise for you too.”

                Victor’s brilliant blue eyes sparkled, the light in them making the candlelight dull by comparison. His smile set in an excited “w” shape and Yuuri almost cooed over the cute sight.

                He ducked out into the hallway and pulled a small package from his jacket pocket. He allowed himself a quick moment to inwardly squeal with excitement; after the wonderful surprise Victor had given him, he knew it was fate that he had bought this today on the way home.

                Victor stood next to the nest impatiently, his body humming with excitement. Yuuri always bought him the best presents – the nest was proof of that!

                The package was oblong and thick, probably the same size and width as a hardback book, but it was soft and squishy as Yuuri handed it to Victor. It was wrapped in simple brown paper, which only made the omega even more curious. He glanced up at Yuuri, waiting.

                Yuuri laughed. “Well, go on! Open it!”

                Victor beamed and tore at the paper. The gasp that spilled from his lips was the most beautiful music to Yuuri’s ears.

                It was a silk shawl, translucent with swirling shades of turquoise and lilac that seemed to blend and separate, creating individual colours and new ones, depending on where Victor looked. It was lined with silver thread that glistened in the candlelight.

                Victor traced his fingertips over the smooth material as he gazed adoringly at it. When he finally brought his eyes back to his mate, Yuuri saw that they had doubled in size, radiating with an internal diamond light.

                If Yuuri had been a poodle like Makkachin, his tail would have been wagging like crazy at how happy he made his omega.

                “It…it’s so pretty!” Victor exclaimed, his voice catching in his throat.

                Yuuri blushed, a goofy grin plastered on his face. “It reminded me of your eyes.”

                Victor pounced on him, wrapping his arms and legs around his body. Thankfully Yuuri had a built-in reflex that kept them both upright, but he still stumbled backwards at the sudden added weight of his mate.

                Victor peppered Yuuri’s face with loud kisses, putting extra emphasis on the “mwah” sound, making Yuuri giggle, especially when he almost knocked his glasses off.

                “I have the bestest alpha in the whole world!” he cried out, the words echoing around the room.

                Yuuri laughed again, nuzzling the scent gland on Victor’s neck. “And I have the sweetest omega in the universe.”

                Victor grinned at him, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss before leaning back suddenly, making Yuuri lose his balance. They fell into the nest, Victor laughing sweetly at the flustered look on Yuuri’s face.

                “Now you’ve _got_ to scent our new nest,” Victor fluttered his eyelashes as he whispered, “I want everything to smell like my amazing alpha!”

                Yuuri blushed for a moment.

                Then a thought popped into his head. A shy, lopsided smile spread on his lips.

                He leaned over Victor, who was staring up at him with a look of oh-so-slight trepidation in his eyes.

                “Why don’t _we_ scent it? Together?”

                Victor’s whole body tingled as a loud purr bubbled from his chest. Omegas usually only wanted their own scent in their nests as a comfort mechanism, mostly helpful during stressful heats. For an omega to want their alpha to scent their nest meant a huge leap of trust – it meant an omega was ready to create a nest to produce offspring.

                Victor had hoped that Yuuri would catch on to what he wanted, but this was something even better.

                To have a nest that smelled like both of them would provide Victor with the perfect place to actually give birth in, when the time came. It would be their baby’s first bed, surrounded by the both the protective pheromones of the alpha and the doting hormones of the omega.

                Tears pricked at the corners of Victor’s eyes as he gazed up at his husband.

                “Do…do you really mean it?” he asked, almost convincing himself that he had misheard.

                Yuuri rubbed the tip of his nose against Victor’s, smiling sweetly. “Of course I do. Look, I know I’ve been a little…distant…lately. I guess I got stuck in my own head for a while, and I’m sorry about that. And I know it could still be a while but, if you want, we can make our Family Nest. Think of it as another landmark on the map of our relationship.”

                Victor scoffed. “That’s cheesy – using my own line against me!”

                Yuuri’s chuckle came out low, the sound like velvet down Victor’s spine as he nuzzled his neck again. “Shut up – you love it when I do that!”

                Victor purred again and ran his hands through Yuuri’s soft hair to pull him up into a deep kiss.

                “No – I just love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what you guys think of this series, so don't be shy!
> 
> XXX


End file.
